Un día especial
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Era un día especial: Sesshoumaru iba a llevar a su hija Rin a hacer una visita a su madre. Hacía mucho que no la veía y Rin estaba feliz, la echaba de menos. Sesshoumaru permanecía silencioso, él también deseaba volver a ver a Kagura, pero a diferencia de la pequeña él era consciente de lo que pasaba en realidad.


N.A: ¡Mi primer fic de Inuyasha! Y he conseguido combinar dos de mis tres parejas favoritas: Sesshoumaru/Kagura y Sesshoumaru/Rin (relación padre/hija). Espero que os guste :)

**Un día especial**

-Rin, ¿estás lista?

-¡Voy!

Sesshoumaru se arregló la corbata frente al espejo del pasillo. A su espalda, los pasos apresurados de su hija se acercaron hasta detenerse a su lado. Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Rin, creía que habíamos quedado que no te pondrías más ese vestido.

La niña se balanceó adelante y atrás, jugando con un pliegue de su falda. Le quedaba corto y le apretaba un poco el pecho, pero ese vestido era su favorito. Se lo había regalado su madre.

-Pero a mamá le gusta mucho…- Susurró mirando al suelo.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se suavizaron. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se acuclilló frente a su hija para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero también le gusta que vistas bien. ¿No crees que le haría ilusión verte con un vestido nuevo?

Rin aún parecía dudar, así que Seshoumaru añadió:

-No tenemos que tirarlo si no quieres, pero has crecido mucho y ya no te sirve. Hoy será el último día que lo pongas, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin se balanceó un poco más, y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien- consultó su reloj y se puso en pie, cogiendo el abrigo de Rin para ayudarla a ponérselo. El otoño había llegado pronto ese año.- Entonces vámonos ya. No queremos hacer esperar a mamá, ¿verdad?

Ya en el coche, Sesshoumaru se aseguró de que Rin tenía el cinturón bien sujeto antes de arrancar. Apenas habían salido del garaje y Rin ya había empezado a hablar y hablar de todo y de nada. Sesshoumaru mantenía la vista fija en la carretera y no dijo nada; cualquiera hubiera pensado que no estaba haciendo caso a la pequeña, pero un observador atento se hubiera dado cuenta de que no perdía una sola palabra.

Tenían que hacer una parada antes de reunirse con Kagura. Sesshoumaru encontró un sitio para aparcar y ayudó a Rin a salir del coche. Entraron juntos en el local que buscaba, y al instante los asaltó el aroma de cientos de flores. Sesshoumaru casi estornuda, siempre había sido muy sensible a los olores.

Era una pequeña floristería de la periferia, un poco aislada, pero a Sesshoumaru le gustaba, sus flores eran siempre frescas y de buena calidad, y a un precio razonable. La dependienta, una mujer rechoncha de mediana edad, los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Lo de siempre, señor?

Sesshoumaru asintió. Era agradable que se acordara de él, aunque fuera solo para evitar pedir. Esperó pacientemente junto al mostrador mientras la dependienta iba a la trascienda, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Rin, que de inmediato empezó a curiosear entre los estantes.

La dependienta volvió con un ramo de pequeñas flores blancas, las favoritas de Kagura, Sesshoumaru las pagó y llamó a Rin para irse. De vuelta en el coche, le pasó el ramo.

-¿Puedes sujetarlas, Rin?

-¡Si!- La niña cogió las flores con una sonrisa y hundió la nariz en ellas, inspirando profundamente. Se entretuvo observándolas durante cinco minutos antes de empezar a parlotear de nuevo.

Y por fin, llegaron a su destino. Sesshoumaru dejó el coche en el aparcamiento y cogió a Rin de la mano, guiándola a través de la verja de hierro y la explanada de césped bien cuidado. Esa fila no, tampoco la siguiente... Ah, era ésta. Rin se adelantó corriendo.

-¡Hola mamá!

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta ella.

-Hola Kagura.

Rin se sentó en el suelo y dejó el ramo de flores sobre la tumba.

Le faltó tiempo para empezar a contarle a su madre todo lo que le había pasado desde la última vez que fueron a verla.

-¿Sabes, mamá? ¡En el cole nos mandaron hacer un trabajo y saqué la mejor nota de clase! La señorita Kikyou dice que soy muy lista. Me gusta, es simpática. Y mis compañeros también son muy majos, y ya tengo muchos amigos. Shippo, que es muy gracioso, y Shiori, que es ya mi mejor amiga, y Kohaku, que es muy agradable, aunque un poco tímido, y guapo- añadió sonrojándose.

Sesshoumaru se la quedó mirando. A él no le había hablado de ese Kohaku. Sacudió la cabeza. Y él que pensaba que no iba a tener que ahuyentar chiquillos hasta que Rin tuviera dieciséis años...

Rin seguía hablando sobre su día a día y Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada de tristeza. Deseaba tanto que Kagura estuviera con ellos... Ambos habían deseado siempre una familia. Su infancia no había sido todo lo feliz que hubiera deseado, con una madre fría y distante y un padre que casi nunca estaba, y un día, poco antes de su décimo aniversario, llegó con la noticia de que quería divorciarse para casarse con su amante a la que había dejado embarazada. Y en cuanto a Kagura...

Kagura nunca le habló de su familia. Le había preguntado una vez, en una de sus primeras citas, y había visto cómo su rostro se ensombrecía de inmediato. Kagura había bajado la mirada y dicho que no le gustaba hablar del tema, y Sesshoumaru no volvió a preguntar. Aún ahora lo único que sabía de su pasado era que tenía una hermana pequeña, Kanna, que le enviaba postales y bombones por Navidad y su cumpleaños, y a la que Sesshoumaru sólo vio tres veces: el día de su boda, unas semanas después del nacimiento de Rin, y en el funeral de Kagura.

* * *

Kagura le había dicho que su hermanita iba a venir a la boda, pero no la vio hasta que estaba de pie en el altar, y entonces tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, así que apenas se fijó en la desconocida chica menuda sentada sola en el lado de la novia. Después de la ceremonia, Kagura los presentó formalmente; Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar pensar en lo poco que se parecían las hermanas: Kagura era deslumbrante como el sol, llenando el mundo de luz y calor a su paso, y con cierto aire sensual de _femme fatal_ que le hacía perder la cabeza; Kanna, tímida, menuda y de voz baja y suave, parecía que cualquier ruido o movimiento brusco la iba a asustar. De hecho, Kagura la trataba como si fuera una figura de cristal que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y cuando ese salvaje al que tenía por hermanastro pequeño pasó a su lado, haciendo un ademán de darle un puñetazo al pervertido de su amigo el monje porque había intentado tocarle el trasero a su novia (si fuera por Seshoumaru, no los habrían invitado, pero Kagura, se había hecho muy amiga de Kagome y Sango e insistió en que vinieran), Kanna se encogió instintivamente como si fuera a ella a la que fueran a pegar. Kagura le lanzó una mirada preocupada y se inclinó hacia ella, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras ("no es él, ya no va a hacernos daño", creyó oír Sesshoumaru), pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si todo iba bien Kagura le propuso bailar, y todo pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con la felicidad de ese momento desapareció de su mente.

* * *

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

Sesshoumaru volvió al presente para encontrarse con los grandes ojos inocentes de su hija mirándolo con cierta preocupación. Intentó sonreír, una ligera, tensa curva de sus labios.

-No es nada- volvió la vista a la lápida.- ¿Ya le has contado todo?

-Sí...

Se hizo un denso silencio. Una suave brisa se alzó a su alrededor, y Rin se quedó mirando algo blanco que danzaba en el viento. Se puso de pie y corrió detrás de objeto, y el viento pareció jugar con ella haciendo que se escapara de entre sus dedos. Sesshoumaru la observó desde lejos, sin perderla de vista pero sin impedirle hacer lo que quisiera. Kagura lo hubiera querido así, era una mujer muy independiente, y en eso Rin era justo como ella.

Volvió la vista a la lápida. Dioses, deseaba tanto que estuviera de nuevo con él... ¿Por qué, por qué había tenido que pasar eso? Ella le había prometido que estarían siempre juntos, y ahora se encontraba solo y cuidando de una hija pequeña y todo porque Kagura lo había abandonado...

No. No era culpa suya. No podía culparla por lo que había pasado. No era culpa suya que hubiera tenido que quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde, no era culpa suya que un conductor borracho hubiera chocado contra su coche...

-¡Papá, mira que he encontrado!

Sesshoumaru alzó la mirada. Rin por fin había alcanzado el objeto que volaba en el viento: una pluma blanca.

-¡Es justo como las que llevaba mamá!

Sesshoumaru volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más facilidad.

-Si, es verdad.- Cierto, Kagura solía llevar el cabello recogido en un moño y adornado con plumas blancas. De pronto se le ocurrió un idea. Se sentó en la hierba y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.- Ven, siéntate.

Rin se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, y Sesshoumaru soltó la cinta que sujetaba su pelo en una coleta, pasando sus dedos por aquella melena oscura igual que la de su madre.

Después de casarse, uno de sus mayores placeres era mirarla mientras se preparaba para salir. Se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, de forma que no se reflejara en el espejo del tocador frente al que Kagura se sentaba, y la miraba peinarse mientras ella fingía que no sabía que estaba allí. Al cabo de un tiempo debió de aburrirse del juego, porque un día sin darse la vuelta le ofreció el cepillo:

-¿Por qué no me ayudas en vez de estar ahí de pie sin hacer nada?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó, cogiendo el cepillo de su mano y deslizándolo por su suave cabellera negra, disfrutando de su tacto mientras hacía que se deslizara entre sus dedos como agua. Kagura suspiró de placer, pero no podían estar así eternamente, así que le pasó un palillo para el cabello. Sesshoumaru se lo quedó mirando con una cara que dejaba claro que no tenía ni idea de cómo se ponía, y Kagura dejó escapar una carcajada. Su marido la miró ofendido, pero se le pasó cuando una de las finas manos de su mujer se posó sobre la suya.

-Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré. Primero coges todo el pelo, lo enrollas así…- Acompañó la explicación con una demostración, dedos blancos moviéndose ágiles entre cabellos que eran como hebras de seda color azabache.- Y por último lo atraviesas con el palillo para que quede bien en su sitio.- Kagura se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.- Fácil, ¿verdad? Ahora tú.

Se quitó el palillo, dejando que su melena cayera libremente sobre sus hombros, y se lo volvió a dar. Sesshoumaru le recogió el pelo como le había indicado, pero de alguna forma el moño se deshizo nada más soltarlo. Kagura volvió a reír.

-No te preocupes, es cuestión de práctica.

Y lo era. Al cabo de una semana ya era capaz de peinarla como a ella le gustaba, y en los días en los que sus trabajos les permitían tener unos momentos de calma, Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de aquel pequeño ritual como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

Y así, con una habilidad que no había perdido aún después de todo un año sin ella, recogió el pelo de su hija en un moño, con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado apretado lo sujetó con un bolígrafo, y lo adornó con la pluma que encontró Rin y una de las flores de la tumba de Kagura.

-Ya está- dijo, satisfecho con el resultado. Rin se palpó el pelo y sonrió.- Estás preciosa.

-¿Igual que mamá?

-Si, igual que mamá.

-¡Yay!- Exclamó la pequeña con alegría, dando saltitos en las rodillas de su padre. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y una nube de tristeza le ensombreció la mirada.

-Papá, la echo de menos.

Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta que le impidió contestar. En su lugar, rodeó a la pequeña con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

-Yo también la echo de menos, Rin.

El pequeño cuerpo de su hija se acurrucó contra su pecho en busca de consuelo, y Sesshoumaru se alegró de que no pudiera ver la lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

A su alrededor, una suave brisa se deslizó entre las lápidas del cementerio, llegando hasta ellos y agitando suavemente sus cabellos, como si se tratara de una caricia de consuelo…


End file.
